Danny's Times
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: Pretty much centered around Danny. If you like to see your faviorite charactar being totured, then this fan fiction is right for you! PLease R&R and thanks for reading
1. Attack at Pearl

*Disclaimer* Pearl Harbor is not mine it's Randall Wallace's, and so is everything else, but my ideas! 

Chapter One- Attack on Pearl

December 7th rolled around. Everyone was fast asleep in the early morning. Except all the people who woke up early on Sundays to go to church. A certain coolness filled the air in Hawaii. 

Rafe McCawley slept in the back of his friend's (well, after last night they didn't know what to call each other) convertible.

Not to long ago, Rafe was presumed dead, after being shot down by some German airplanes. His best friend at the time, Danny, tried his hardest to move on with the heavy burden upon his shoulders.

Not only was Danny left in despair, but Rafe also had a girlfriend he left behind. Evelyn. Three months after Rafe was claimed dead, Evelyn and Danny decided to move on, together. With emotions running high for each other.

Now, that Rafe was back, he was angry at Danny for betraying him like that. The hatred ended up in a fight the night before.

Now, the next morning they were in Danny's car sleeping. Danny Walker moaned and groaned in the front seat. 

Over a few miles away from them, a whole Japanese army flew in unison. They were planning on attacking the Pacific Fleet, Pearl Harbor. 

A suspicion of an attack from the Japanese flew in the breeze. But the Japanese covered themselves by pretending to make peace treaties. That America actually fell into.

Now, America blinded by their own arrogance, had not worried about the attack that some officials worried about. Instead, the higher officials shrugged them off. 

Now because of America's stupidness the Japanese were headed to attack Pearl Harbor. With bombs attached to there fighter planes, this attack was almost easy. 

The first few planes whipped over where Danny and Rafe lied fast asleep. Hearing the engines roaring above, Danny moaned.

"Why is the Navy having practice so early on a Sunday?" his southern accent spoke.

He rubbed his big brown eyes. Rafe still asleep didn't answer. More of the Japanese planes flew above. People from all over the island saw them, in awe they would stare at them. 

One Japanese fighter plane hovered the water, as he approached his destination. He grabbed the throttle that would lower a torpedo. Sweating, pushing on farther, he was doing this for his nation. And they would be proud of him.

The Navy men that were awake saw the planes. Some of the men were cleaning of the decks, or gambling. And below, inside of the ships many of them lied sleep.

The fighter plane that had the torpedo ready let go of it. The weapon charged for the first ship. Three men that were hanging outside of the ship, cleaning it, saw the torpedo coming from the distance.

Realizing what it was the they went to cry but the bomb hit the ship interrupting their cries. Danny shot up out of the car and looked at the base.

Planes dropped bombs all over the place. Rafe still lied asleep. Danny leaned over and shook him.

"Wake up Rafe!" he yelled.

"Go find your own girl, Danny!" Rafe mumbled in his sleep. 

"Rafe, the harbor is being attacked! Get your lazy butt up!" 

Rafe's dark eyes opened. He sat up and looked around the island.

"Holy crap! Well don't just stand there Danny, drive!" he yelled.

Danny fell on the driver seat and drove fast. All over the harbor ships exploded. Either planes were dropping bombs or they were just flying into things. 

The two friends drove to the harbor. They stopped at the deck. Frantically they jumped on one of the ships, trying to help people. 

Men screamed for help from every space of the ship. Most of them were injured severely. The painful cries of the men agonizing in pain were unbearable. 

A plane dropped another torpedo on the ship. The impact of the explosion sent Danny flying over the edge of the ship. Rafe saw him fall.

"Danny!" he screamed.

Rafe had an injured man in his arms. The man had a deep gash in his neck. Sadly, he died. Rafe stood up and ran to the edge of the hit ship. 

"Danny!" he screamed once more.

Looking around the water for his friend. He didn't care that Danny stole Evelyn. Danny's life was in jeopardy, and just because he took his girl, didn't mean Rafe couldn't save him.

Many of the men struggled to swim in the frigid cold waters. Searching through the many faces Rafe still wanted to know where Danny was.

Then to his relief he saw Danny surface the water. He had a another man in his arms. The man looked unconscious, and blood poured down his face.

Danny carried the man to the edge of the dock, through the anarchy of people. Rafe met him at the dock. He reached out his hand to carry the young man.

Danny came out of the cool water. He was drenched in water. 

"Is...is he breathing?" he asked breathless. 

Rafe put his ear by the man's chest. He couldn't hear anything. 

"No, he isn't?" 

He looked up to see a tear rolling down his friend's wet face. 

"You know him or something?" 

"He was Clay James. I came to know him when you were over in Britain." Danny said.

Just then a major explosion screamed behind them. They turned around to see the Arizona sinking slowly. 

"We better go," Rafe said.


	2. A Man Born to Fight

Chapter Two- A Man Born to Fight 

As Danny stood up he felt a strong pain coming from his lower calf. Looking at it blood covered his soggy pants. Ignoring it he stood up and ran. Every step with that leg, was painful. But his adrenaline keep him moving.

Even though Danny kept moving, he was still lagging behind Rafe. Usually, Rafe and Danny use to race back home in Tennessee. Danny would always beat Rafe. Probably because he had to run fast from his abusive father. But anyways, he would always beat his friend. But today, the pain from his leg kept him slow. He couldn't even remember what happened to it.

"Come on Danny. You moving like a turtle!" Rafe yelled. He looked behind him to see his slow friend. "Come on!" 

Danny bit his lip, and ran as fast as he could. Another Japanese plane followed close behind them. 

"Danny, if you don't go any faster that Jap. is going to kill you!" Rafe shouted.

"Alright Rafe, I get your point!" Danny said.

Again he tried to gain the a high speed, he knew he was cable of running at. Finally, they reached his car. He jumped in.

Danny pressed the gas. They flew down the bumpy rocky road. The plane flew right over them. The blood that was on Danny's leg started to fall on the floor of the car.

Rafe noticed it. Shocked he pointed to it. "Where is that blood coming from?"

"Me," Danny said focused on the wheel.

"Where?"

Still focused Danny turned his leg towards Rafe. The dark blood came down from a hole in his pants. Rafe looked at it with disbelief. That's why he was running so slow. His friend was a true solider.

"That..that doesn't look good, we should stop by the hospital and have Evelyn check it out." 

"No, if you haven't realized it Rafe, but we are at war. The Japanese are bombing our fleet. So, with that the nurses are busy with people who are in extreme pain. I..I can wait!" Danny said.

"But Danny, it will get worse. So, you can be in best shape to defend our nation, you better take yourself to the hospital."

"For crying out loud, Rafe! I can walk on it! If I go to the hospital they'll will give me crutches and then what kind of help would I be?" Danny yelled. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Rafe said quietly.

"It...it is alright." Danny said. 

Even though they were miles away from the harbor, they could still hear the sounds of explosions. 

"Where are we going?" Rafe asked.

"There is an air field only another mile from here. Hopefully, it hasn't been attacked yet." Danny said as sweat rolled down his face.

Why was it so hard to not to be scared. Fear ran Danny's blood cold. He tried to be brave, but his fear always showed. As a kid he thought he when he was older fear would go away. He had a terrible fear of his father, Les Walker. Les Walker would abuse Danny, being obsessed with drinking. Everyday Danny lived in constant fear of his father.

Now a full grown twenty four year old man Danny had to be strong. Even though the Japanese were attacking, his leg was killing him, and that things were against his friendship with Rafe. 

The pain in Danny's leg, seemed to get worse. A crawling numbness covered his leg. He could tell he was losing a lot of blood fast. He tried to think of what he did, but for some reason he couldn't remember. He also was feeling pretty cold with falling in the water. Still drenched he couldn't seem to warm up.

Soon, they air base came up. It looked untouched. Before Danny stopped the car Rafe jumped out. After parking the car, Danny followed. Limping he tried to catch up with Rafe.

The air field was completely empty. All that was there, was huge garages off a few miles away. And near by two huge buildings. 

"What kinda of air field is this?" Rafe hissed.

"They have all their planes in those garages." Danny said annoyed. 

He started walking to the two buildings. He couldn't feel his leg anymore which in a way was good. So I wouldn't bother him. But as good as it was, it was bad. If he couldn't feel it then that meant he lost to much blood. 

"Danny, where in the heck are you going?" Rafe asked.

"To go wake up the soldiers."

"Well you ain't gonna get there anytime soon with that leg." 

Rafe jumped into Danny's car and drove up to him. Danny stepped in and Rafe drove fast. Rafe looked down to see Danny's blood smeared all over the seat.

"Dang Danny, you sure are losing blood. After you become a hero in all, can we please take you to a hospital."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Will you let it go? It ain't that bad."

Just then a cold chill ran down his spine. He was still cold and now shaking. Danny looked at his leg. The blood was dried up. But he saw a deep gash in the middle of it. He bit his lip. 

Once they pulled up in front of the building the ran out. Inside many soldiers lied fast asleep in their beds. The entrance room had stairs off to the side. Couches lied perfectly still in the middle of the room. The walls were a dark tan, and the carpeting was a dark green.

"You go to all the rooms downstairs, and I will go upstairs. Let everyone know we are being attacked." Danny said.

Rafe was taken back on how calm Danny was being. He ran into the nearest room. The room was small, the walls were grey and the floor were wooden. Ten men all were nestled in their beds.

"Get you up soldiers!" Rafe yelled.

The only response he got in return was a loud moan. He was ready to rip the covers off each of them. Just then, a general ran into the room.

"Men, your nation is being attacked and your just sleeping." he said.

The men shot up from their beds and threw on their clothes. Upstairs, Danny was having luck getting the men up. In the last room, was a bunch of his old friends. Red, Anthony, Goose and more. 

"Hey boys, get up Pearl is being attacked!" Danny shouted.

As the boys were getting ready for action Goose looked at Danny's leg.

"What happened to ya leg?" Goose's southern accent said through his words.

"Fell off the Arizona. Now come on boys, move!" Danny said keeping his cool. 

As they ran outside of the room into the upstairs lobby, three planes roared over their heads. One dropped a torpedo on the building. 


	3. Before a Good Solider, Comes a Good Frie...

Chapter Three- Before a Good Solider, Comes A Good Friend

The bomb's explosion screamed. Danny tried to run downstairs, but a large piece of metal kept him pinned down on his back. The heavy metal lied on his bad leg, causing excruciating pain. Goose bent down to help pick up the metal for his friend but Danny shooed him away.

"Go! I'm fine! Go find a plane and kill them for me!" 

As Goose ran down the stairs Rafe was just coming up.

"Is everyone alright?" Rafe asked.

"Everyone besides Danny. He's got this large piece of metal pinning his leg." 

Rafe ran up the stairs. In the corner Danny struggled to lift the metal off him. Rafe slid over by him.

"Are you alright Danny?" he asked frantically. 

Danny looked up at his friend with pain clear in his eyes. He tried not to scream. The heavy metal was pressing down on his wound. 

"I'm fine. Go get yourself a plane with the rest of the boys." Danny said clenching his teeth. 

"No! I'm not leaving you like this! You'll die Danny, you'll die!" Rafe said.

Rafe knew he was sounding like a blubbering idiot, but Danny was being irrational. He could die, if Rafe left him. And Rafe couldn't think of the pain that would cause him. He leaned over to get the metal off Danny's leg.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Helping you out, I don't care what you say." Rafe said trying to lift it.

Danny yelled in pain. The metal was very heavy for Rafe to carry. More planes roared above them.

"Forget it Rafe! Go help, you're the best pilot. They need you!"

"But my best friend needs my help right now! This friendship is more then a friendship. We are like brothers. I don't have another friend like you, and ain't losing you! Because a good solider never leaves a man behind!" Rafe said.

After that little speech Danny shut his mouth up and tried to help get the mass off his leg. After all the pain and agony they finally lifted it off. More blood was all over Danny's leg. 

Rafe ripped off the shirt off his back and tied it around Danny's leg to stop it from bleeding. Then the two ran down the stairs and out the door. 

Planes were flying off the runway. And the Japs were shooting at them.

"Come on Danny, we can't let them do that!" Rafe shouted running through the mess of soldiers. Danny forgot about the pain he had been in and ran as well.

When they came to the garage, a general came out to them.

"We're going to need the best pilots to beat these Japs." he said with a worry expression on his face.

"We have the best pilot right here, sir." Danny pointed to Rafe.

"Good, then you two get in those planes." 

"Yes sir," Rafe and Danny said in unison.


	4. The Almost Fallen Solider

Chapter Four- The Almost Fallen Soldier 

Danny and Rafe ran over to two empty planes. The planes were small, but good enough to use. Red, Anthony, and Goose ran over to them.

"Get in boys, we'll help you get started!" Anthony said.

Anthony assisted Rafe, and the other two helped Danny. The assistants put headphones and radios on the pilots. And they finalized when they should go.

Soon, they flew down the runway. With out warning Danny head spun around like crazy. His felt his whole body go numb and then his eye lids went heavy.

"Danny, go up! Come on man!" Rafe yelled in the radio. Danny tried to call for help but nothing came out. 

His whole world went black in an instant. A Jap followed close behind him. Everyone watched the Jap sneak up behind him.

"There's one right behind you Walker! You got to move, son!" the general yelled.

Rafe looked at his best friend's plane as his own plane lifted off the ground. 

"Danny, move it! He's right behind you!" he yelled.

The Jap shot it's bullets at Danny's plane. Soon, the plane propeller stopped moving. And then the back of the plane exploded. Once the Jap flew over it, everyone ran to the plane.

Goose ripped open the door. Danny's head lied on the steering wheel. He unbuckled the seatbelt that had Danny so secured in the seat. 

"Is he alright?" Rafe called on the radio.

Goose pulled the radio off Danny and looked up at the sky. 

"He's unconscious." he said.

Goose carefully pulled Danny out. He put his friend in his arms. "Danny? Come on man, you can make it."

All the other boys gathered around their good friend. Smoke covered all over Danny's face.

"Weee gggottta get him to thhee hossssppital." Red struggled through the sentence. 

They all hoped into Danny's car and drove to the hospital. Everywhere things were damaged. They flew through the debris. When they parked at the hospital, the chaos of people was amazing.

Goose tried to carry Danny's body. Anthony ran over and put some of Danny's weight on him. Evelyn ran thought the mess of people, asking their names and injuries.

"What's his name boys?" she asked when she stopped at them. Since Danny's head was down she didn't know who it was.

"Daniel Walker." Anthony said.

Evelyn's eyes widen, she lifted his head up. Only to find out it was true. She tried to fight off the tears.

"Bring him inside. Make sure somebody does something!" she said running to somebody else.


	5. Defeated But Not Giving Up

Chapter 5- Defeated But Not Giving Up 

After Rafe defeated the last of the Japs who were brave enough to fight him, he hitched a ride to the hospital. He ran inside to see Evelyn. She looked distraught. Dirt and blood covered her apron.

"How can I help?" Rafe asked. 

"Danny could use some blood. He's lost so much and we haven't been able to give him any. Because he has a rare blood type." Evelyn said taking Rafe back to a room.

"We have the same blood." Rafe said.

"Good." Evelyn said relieved.

She took Rafe into a the room Danny stayed in. Danny was still unconscious and had his leg propped up on a sling. 

"So, do you know what happened?" Rafe asked.

Evelyn leaned over and poked a needle into Rafe arm. Then she put in a straw like object inside of his arm. And there the blood out in to a small glass.

"To Danny? Yeah, he was shot in the leg. And he loss so blood that he fainted. Now, since your giving him your blood he should be fine." she said.

"Good." Rafe said relieved.

He sighed and looked at his friend with a wide smile.

Three days later Danny woke up. The room he was in was dark. His eyes lurked around the area. Where am I? He asked himself.

"Hey Danny." a voice whispered.

"Rafe?" 

Rafe looked up from the magazine he was looking at. "How are you man?"

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"The hospital. You've been out for a few days." 

"What for?" Danny asked sitting up. Pain ran up his leg. "Ow!"

"For that. You were almost killed." Rafe said standing up.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Scared me half to death." 


	6. Not Sure if it's Good or Bad

Chapter Six- Bad Memories Unfold Like a Scrap Book

A few weeks later Danny was released from the hospital. In that same month Rafe and him were called to go to another island in Hawaii.

They flew over there at once. Once they got there they were told to go into this big building. They walked into the room like a secretary instructed.

They walked into the large office. The walls were a dark green and the floors were hard wooden flooring. The general was talking on the phone. Rafe and Danny stood still saluting.

A few minutes later the general hung up the phone. He walked over to Rafe and Danny. 

"So I heard plenty of things about you, boys." the general said leaning on his desk.

"What things have you heard sir?" Rafe bravely asked.

"I have heard about you saving Pearl Harbor." 

"Thhat was MccCawley, sirrr. Not me." Danny stuttered through the sentence."

"Really Walker? I don't like having men, who put themselves down. Only I do that." the general said glaring at Danny.

Danny stood absolutely still, shaking in his boots, still saluting. The general was at least half a foot taller then Danny. His stare was intense. His brown eyes turned a shade of deep red. A smile cracked on his face. His crooked smile reminded Danny of his father.

Remembering his father brought evil memories into Danny's head. His mind drifted off to a time when Danny was a boy. He was playing with a broken crop duster. Les came home angry and drunk. 

"What are you doing boy? Don't ya have homework?" Les slurred.

"I...I already did it." little Danny said.

"Don't you talk to me with that tone!" Les said swinging his fist into Danny's little jaw.

Danny cried in pain. He held his jaw knowing it was dislocated. Les angrily picked up Danny by the collar.

"Come on Danny, crying is for girls. I raised you better then that!" 

Les threw Danny down and ripped of the propeller off the crop duster. And that's when Danny came back to reality not wanting to remember the rest. Sweat poured down his face. 

"Sit down. My name is General Lee Walker." the general said. 

Rafe and Danny put their hands down and sat. General Walker went through everything. Danny self consciously played images of his childhood. 

After twenty minutes of instruction General Walker said. "Well, that's pretty much it boys. Right now we will test you physical skills with the other boys. Go unpack and get dressed into some clothes you don't mind getting dirty." 

Once Rafe left the room Danny slowly stood up. Lee walked over to him. 

"I don't know if you realized it son, but I'm your uncle. Your old man's older brother. And if you screw up I will repeat your childhood all over again. Understood?" Lee asked.

Hearing that threat Danny felt his knees shake. He felt his heart beat double it's speed. He went to war to get away from his father, not to run into his uncle. 

"Yyyes sir," Danny said. 

"And you best not to say anything about us being related and all." Lee said.

"Yes sir,"

Danny walked out of the office with fear running his blood cold. Rafe stood against the wall. 

"What's wrong Danny, you look like you seen a ghost." he asked seeing his friend's face a deep pale.

"N-Nothing." Danny lied practically running down the hall. 

"Hang on, wait for me!" Rafe called running. 

Once he caught up to Danny he was out of breath. "Man Danny, your still as fast as you when we were kids."

"I..I wanna forget the past." Danny said shoving the doors opened. 

The bright sun hit his eyes. He charged over to the place Rafe and him were living at. The quarters were small. Only five beds were each room. The walls were a grey mixed with a faded blue. Danny threw his stuff on a bed in the farthest from the others. 

Danny threw on his clothes. Rafe slowly got dressed. He watched Danny scramble around for his boots.

"Where are my stupid shoes?" Danny asked agitated.

Rafe looked on Danny's bed. The boots sat there perfectly still, he laughed. "There on your bed. What's the rush Danny?" 

"I..I just don't wanna be late!" Danny snapped.

He slipped on his boots and walked outside, Rafe came following after. Rafe knew something was bothering his friend, but couldn't put his finger on what.


	7. Harassment Begins

  
  


Chapter Seven- Harassment Begins

The Physical Training place, was like a huge jungle gym. Tires lied by two in a long row. A long stretch of bars was over nine meters long. Then a climbing wall came after, on the top the boys would have to propel themselves down. After that three rifles lied still, off a few meters stood three targets. Each boy would have to hit one of them, and they would have to run ten miles. Five of the miles would be swimming. 

Generals and soldiers gradually became to come. Once everyone was there, the instructions were given. Then the final words was said.

"Go!" a general cried.

The twenty five men ran through the obstacle course. Danny and Rafe led the group. Danny could feel his uncle's eyes on him. Which made him shake. Finally he came to running the miles.

Even though he was tired, Danny ran like his father was chasing him. Rafe wasn't to far behind. After the five miles, the lake came up. With out hesitating, Danny dived in the frigid water. As he looked up when he took a breath, he saw the sun dipping into the horizon. Soon, he saw the land, that would have their reward. Showers and dinner. Danny's stomach rumbled for the food. 

He swam up to shore, drenched and cold. A general stood their with a wide smile on his face.

"Good job Walker. Go take a shower and eat." 

"Thank you sir," Danny said out of breath. 

Danny walked over to the showers as he draped off his clothes a ton of frigid water poured down on his bare back. Chills crawled up his spine. He turned around to turn the warm water. No warm water came out. He heard a second shower running, he looked over to see Rafe.

"Aw...a nice warm shower." Rafe ranted.

"Yours is warm?" Danny asked trying to ignore the coldness running down on his body.

"All of them are warm Danny." Rafe said.

"Oh." Danny said.

He decided to go to another shower stall. But they were all taken. Mumbling he crawled under the cold water. Finally after a minute of the water, he turned it off. 

He slipped on his clothes. And headed for the dining hall, were the smell of hot foods simmered the air. Danny felt his mouth begin to fill with drool. He walked into the line. He reached over to table full of trays and grabbed one. 

He went through a strip of café ladies. Each one was cranky and served him a pile of junk. Danny looked behind the ladies, and saw roast beef and mash potatoes. How his mouth yearned for them.

"Can I have that behind you Ma'am?" Danny asked.

"No! Those are for the generals." the lady snapped. 

Danny shrugged and walked to a table. He hoped the food was warm, because his body was so cold. Rafe came up, with his tray. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Man, that shower was so nice." he said plopping down in the seat across Danny.

"Yeah right," Danny mumbled. 

Danny felt a twinge of jealously, he wished his shower could of been warm and cozy. He stared at his pile of mush. For once he was afraid to eat something. Goose, Red, and Anthony came and sat with them. 

"Hey Danny, you went pretty fast for just injuring your leg just a month ago." Anthony said with a smile. 

Danny nodded as he stirred around a mound of red glob. As Rafe shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth he looked at Danny.

"What's wrong? You're hardly eating." he asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Danny said.

He stood up and put his tray in the garbage. Rafe shot him a strange look. 

"You sure you feeling alright? You usually love eating." 

"I don't tonight." Danny said sticking hands in his pockets and walking away.

He went out the back doors to the home quarters. Outside everything was dark. And the air was cold. Danny could see his breath. Before long he was in the warmth of the building.


	8. Bad Memories Unfold

  


Chapter Eight- Bad Memories Unfold 

Danny slipped on some warm pajamas and hopped into bed. Even though it was 7:30 and curfew was 11:00. He stirred around trying to forget all the things on his mind. His thoughts drifted on how nice it would of been if he died at Pearl Harbor. He would be not living through this mess that tormented him. His evil thoughts were disturbed by the door being flung open. In came Rafe, Red, Anthony, and Goose.

Danny closed his eyes tightly, so that they would leave him alone.

"I know you up Danny!" Rafe said. 

Rafe always had a way with knowing if Danny was awake. He slipped on his nice shoes and nice clothes. Danny let out a loud moan as he turned to his side.

"Hey Danny, wanna come to the bar with us? The nurses will be there." Anthony asked. 

"Not really," 

"Not eating, no jokes, in bed at 7:45. What's wrong Danny?" Rafe asked. "You were as cherry as a clown before we saw General Walker."

"Wait a minute. You guys saw General Walker?" Goose asked. 

"Yeah." Rafe said. "Why?"

"Well you said Danny was feeling alright before the meeting with General Walker. That man has the power the power to scare anyone." 

"Is that what"s bothering you? You do have the last name, maybe you are related?"Rafe looked at Danny.

"Walker is a pretty common last name."Danny said closing his eyes.

"Come on. Go to the bar with us! Evelyn tells me someone's there who wants to meet you." Rafe begged. Danny's eyes opened. 

"Yeah right!" Danny said rolling his big brown eyes. 

He pulled the covers over his head. Rafe ripped them right off. All Danny had on was short white boxers and a sleeveless shirt. 

"Knock it off Rafe!" he yelled.

"Come on Danny!" Rafe yelled back. "Your being the coward you were back in Tennessee, when your father use to hurt you!" the words slipped out.

Anthony, Red, and Goose stopped what they were doing. They didn't know Danny's father was abusive. Danny felt a long burn of anger. His eyes widen with fury.

"So I'm a coward? Who would freak out when he couldn't finish a stupid spelling test, cause he wouldn't study? No, he would freak out cause he can't read for anything!" 

Now the boys were bringing up some of the hard times of their pasts. Rafe angrily glared at Danny. Danny smirked.

"Boy, I should wipe that little smirk off ya face! Just like your old man always did." 

Danny stood up, now he was eye to eye with Rafe. 

"At least my old man wasn't a coward in the war." Danny spat.

"At least my old man didn't commit suicide on his son's birthday!" Rafe shot back.

Danny's eyes filled with water. That day, almost twelve years ago was stored into his memory, where he never thought of. It was his twelfth birthday. He was looking around his house for his father. He looked in the basement to find him dangling by the neck from a rope with a bottle of whiskey spilled all over the ground. That birthday was the worse for Danny Walker. 

Red, Goose, and Anthony looked at Danny with disbelief. Rafe who was smirking, came to realize how much that probably hurt. Danny looked down and shook his head many times. He started breathing very heavily.

"I...I can't believe you said that!" Danny said quietly. He was on the verge of crying. 

He grabbed his pants, pulled them on over his boxers. Grabbed his army jacket and stormed out of the headquarters. He walked over to the air plane hanger. He walked off to Plane52, the plane that was assigned to him. The small fighter plane was a dark green. Under the driver's window was a big star that inside had the number 52. 

Danny found a small table that held paint for the boys to paint their planes with. He pulled up a stool and grabbed a thick brush. He dipped into a black paint. He made a large star right next to the back passenger door. 

Danny made red and blue stripes all inside the star. In the far left corner he drew white stars. Over the star he wrote in white writing "Save America's Spirt.." and under the star he wrote "Kick Some Japanese Butt".

Once he finished he screwed the cap on each of the of the paints. He sat back on the stool and admired his work. 

"That's pretty good." a voice said from behind. 

Danny turned around to see Rafe. Danny quickly turned his head

and stood up. He started walking away.

"Danny, wait." Rafe said softly. "We need to talk."

Danny stopped walking and looked up. "I don't have anything talk to you about." 

"Come on Danny, we really need to talk. I said some pretty nasty things back there." 

"When I wanted to talk to you about Evelyn, you punched me. So, should I return the favor?" Danny hissed. 

Rafe sighed with irritation. He looked at Danny's plane. Memories of how they use to dream about flying. This was there dream, to go on a top secret mission for the navy. How he longed for those days. 

When he looked back at Danny, he was gone. Wow, did that boy disappear fast. Rafe walked out of the hanger. He decided to walk around the base. Something pulled him towards the parking lot. Several jeeps lied in a row. He heard loud yelling coming from the back of one of the jeeps. 

Rafe walked slowly to the car. He tried to hear who it was. Once he recognized the painful yells as Danny. His pace quickened over to the jeep. He crouched down, to a car to the left of the jeep.


	9. Coming as a Hero, Not the Enemy

  


Chapter Nine- Coming as a Hero, Not the Enemy 

Someone angrily punched Danny in the face. Danny's limp body fell on top of the hood, rolled off it.

"I should help him." Rafe whispered. "Danny's a good fighter, he should be fine."

The man who was hurting Danny, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a wall. Blood ran down Danny's face. The man lifted Danny in the air by the collar. He wrapped his arms around Danny's scrawny neck. And squeezed. Danny's eyes closed, trying to avoid the pain.

Rafe tried to think of a good moment to come to his friend's aid. Once he heard Danny gasping for air, he charged at the man. Danny's eyes widen as Rafe ran up. Rafe grabbed the man off his friend, and threw him on the hood. Now some light hit the man's angry face. 

And Rafe found out it was General Lee Walker. He knew he was in trouble. Danny fell to the ground.

"You know McCawley, I could have you kicked out of the Navy for that." Lee said.

"Yes sir. But I could lose something far more important, my friend's trust." Rafe said looking at Danny.

They exchanged eye contact. The blood ran down from Danny's nose. He looked both scared and confused. Lee daringly grabbed Danny's neck again. This time he squeezed harder. 

"You like that McCawley, seeing your friend choke?" the general taunted. 

Danny struggled for air. The man was crushing his air way, he could barely breathe. He tried to kick, but he couldn't. 

"Please leave him alone. He's a really good kid, and a good pilot. He's huge asset to the navy." Rafe pleaded. 

"You think I would know something about my own nephew." Lee hissed.

Rafe looked at Danny stunned. "Is it true?"

Danny nodded. The grip on his neck tighten. Finally he just passed out. Rafe looked at his friend, then at the general. Lee smirked, as he dropped Danny. Danny's limp body slid down to the ground. 

Rafe took a swing across Lee's face. Besides cracking his jaw, Rafe knocked him unconscious. He crouched down besides Danny. Danny's brown eyes opened.

"Rafe....I'm.....sorry." he said between breaths.

"No, Danny, I shouldn't have said all those terrible things."


	10. Untangling the Weeds

  


Chapter Ten- Untangling the Weeds

A week later, Rafe and Danny were in an office of the top man of the navy. They waited in the secretary's small office. Pictures of a bunch of navy men hung all over. The walls were a warm red. 

"It feels like old times, being in the principal's office." Danny said.

"I thought you wanted to forget the past." Rafe said offering a smile.

"Too many fun memories to just forget." 

"You boys can see General Davis now." the secretary said from behind her desk.

"Yes Ms. Dragon." Danny whispered standing up.

As they walked, Rafe couldn't help but laugh. Danny said the name of the secretary of their old elementary. The lady's name was Ms. Dagon. Everyone feared her. Everybody, besides two best friends. Danny and Rafe.

"It's good to have you back to your good ole' self Danny." Rafe said.

They walked into the office. It was warm and muggy. Five men all in uniform sat in a panel. Three of them were smoking cigars. Rafe and Danny stood still as they saluted.

"Sit down boys." the main general instructed. His name was General Harold Davis

"Thank you sir," Rafe and Danny said in unison. 

"Now, I see you attacked a General, McCawley. Is this true?" one of the Captains asked.

"Yes sir," 

"Only in the interest of protecting me, sir." Danny interjected.

"You only speak when spoken to. Is that clear Walker?" General Davis snapped.

"Yes sir," Danny said softly. 

"We are going to have General Lee Walker, come in and give his side of the story." a commander by the name of Dwayne Carlos said.

Danny felt his height shrink to about three feet. Last time he saw his uncle, he had is arms around his neck. He didn't want to see him again. But, this was the only way Rafe could be released from charges. So he swallowed his fear. 

A guard walked in with General Walker. As they passed Danny and Rafe, he gave Danny an angry look. Danny looked down. The commanders interrogated him after they gave him a seat.

Chapter Eleven- Fear the Absence of Courage 

"I never lied a hand on Daniel." Lee said staring at Danny.

Commander Carlos turned around and looked at Rafe.

"So, you attacked a general, for no reason. You really want to leave the Navy, don't you?" Carlos said taking the cigar out of his mouth, as a puff a smoke came out.

"No sir. I was trying to protect Danny." Rafe said.

"Is that true Lieunetent Walker?" General Davis asked.

Danny looked around nervously. He felt the salt of his sweat fell down his face. Everyone was looking at him. He felt his uncle's mean, angry gaze. 

"Lieunetent Walker," Davis asked in a impatient tone.

Danny sat still shaking. His heart was racing with fear. He went to speak but nothing came out.

"For heaven's sake, say something!" Davis yelled.

"Hey Jack, let's all have a five minute break. Giving the kid a chance to gain composure." Carlos said putting his hand on Davis.

"Alright. But if you don't talk when we get back, you can count yourself kicked off the navy as well as your friend. Understood?" 

Danny nodded. He raced down to the bathroom. Once he got there, he locked himself in the stall. He fell on his knees. He saw his reflection in the clear toilet bowl water. 

"Why are you such a coward, Lieunetent." Danny whispered. 

Pretty soon, he worked him self up enough that he threw up about twice. He leaned over and flushed the mess. He stood up and cleaned up. He walked outside to get some fresh air.

Rafe sat on the steps. Danny sat down on the top step.

"Sorry, I'm not really helping you look any better." he said.

"Don't worry about it. Just calm down and it will be ok." Rafe said with a wide smile.

"That's the thing, I don't think I can calm down. I'm scared Rafe. Once the police asked if it was true my dad stole some booze, from a bar one time. I said yes. Once they left, my father hit me so hard I was knocked unconscious. If I tell on Lee, who knows what he'll do to me." 

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Rafe said shaking his head. "Don't work yourself up. You tell them what happened, how he strangled you and everything. And then they'll take him to jail, you and will never hear from him again."

"If only it was that easy." Danny said looking down at his hands. 

"It is. Don't worry you'll be fine." 

Danny nodded as he rolled up his pant leg. He looked on at the lower past of his calf. He looked at the place where he was shot. A long scar run up the back of his leg.

"You saved my life," Danny said pointing to the scar. "So, I should return the favor."

Rafe smiled and smacked the back of his friend's back. "Thank you, my good man."


End file.
